Mensonge ou vérité?
by Aziliz
Summary: Sydney demande à Mickaël de se faire passer pour son petit ami mais jusqu'où ira la comédie?
1. Doute

Chapitre 1  
  
LOS ANGELES (maison de Sydney)  
  
Francine savait que son amie Sydney lui cachait quelque chose. Malgré les recommandations de Will, elle voulait savoir le secret de sa meilleure amie. Elle décida de se rendre chez Sydney pour en avoir le c?ur net.  
  
-« Salut tout le monde ! »  
  
-« Salut ! »  
  
C'est Will qui lui avait répondu.  
  
-« Sydney n'est pas là ? »  
  
-« Non, elle est partie précipitamment il y a cinq minutes, pourquoi ? »  
  
-« Oh rien, elle n'a rien laissé à manger bien sur »  
  
-« Je ne pense pas »  
  
-« Je crois qu'une bonne pizza fera l'affaire, tu manges avec moi ? »  
  
-« Pourquoi pas ? »  
  
-« Et si on commandait une pizza joey ? »  
  
-« Elles doivent sûrement être bonnes vues le nombre de faux numéros ici ! »  
  
Fran commença à chercher le numéro de cette mystérieuse pizzeria mais sans résultat.  
  
-« C'est bizarre je ne trouve nul part le nom de cette pizzeria joey. »  
  
-« Donne-moi ca ! »  
  
Will éplucha l'annuaire sans résultat  
  
-« en effet c'est étrange.»  
  
Ils se contentèrent alors d'une autre pizza choisit au hasard.  
  
ANTALYA  
  
Sydney et Dixon se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand deux gardes surgirent soudainement. La jeune femme donna un grand coup de pied qui fit basculer le premier qui s'effondra sur le second  
  
-« Et deux pour le prix d'un ! »  
  
-« Sydney je crois que ta jupe est bien déchirée maintenant. »  
  
En effet sa jupe était maintenant si fendu, qu'elle ne tenait presque plus.  
  
-« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais la changer dans 5 minutes ! »  
  
LOS ANGELES (maison de Sydney)  
  
Sydney rentrait quand elle trouva ses deux amis affalés sur le canapé en mangeant une pizza.  
  
-« Alors vous vous amusez sans moi ! »  
  
-« Tu appelle ca s'amuser ? Je dirais plutôt s'ennuyer ! »  
  
-« Est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer avec vous ? »  
  
-« Si tu ne nous lâche pas au bout de deux minutes ! »  
  
-« Mais non je n'ai rien à faire d'autre que m'ennuyer ! »  
  
-« Alors d'accord ! »  
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner, Will décrocha.  
  
-« Pizza Joey ? »  
  
-« Non mais nous aussi nous voudrions avoir des pizzas Joey mais nous n'avons pas trouvé, je crois que ca n'existe plus ! »  
  
Au bout du fil aucun bruit puis la personne raccrocha.  
  
-« Encore ces pizzas ! »  
  
Sydney avait déjà enfilé son manteau et se préparait à partir.  
  
-« Il faut que j'y aille, désolé ! »  
  
-« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais rien à faire d'autre que t'ennuyer ! »  
  
-« ce sera pour une prochaine fois »  
  
Sydney sortis de la maison. Francine se tourna vers Will.  
  
-« Tu vois, ca s'est louche ! Elle part toujours précipitamment on ne sait pas pourquoi ! »  
  
-« c'est vrai »  
  
-« Et si on la suivait ! »  
  
-« Quoi ? »  
  
-« Mais oui on s'ennuie, on a cas la suivre pour voir si elle cache quelque chose !  
  
-« T'es pas bien »  
  
-« Allez s'il te plaît, juste pour voir si elle entre quelque part on arrête de la suivre, OK ! »  
  
Will hésita mais lui aussi il avait envie de savoir.  
  
-« D'accord. » 


	2. filature

Chapitre 2  
  
LOS ANGELES   
  
_ " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici je te le demande ! "  
Will et Fran avaient suivi Sydney jusqu'à un grand parc où ils l'avaient perdus de vue.  
_ " Bon on repart, on ne sait pas où elle est ! "  
_ " Viens ! "  
Fran était sortie de la voiture.  
_ " Mais où vas-tu ? "  
_ " Regardes, elle est là ! "  
Will sortit doucement de la voiture et vue Sydney en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre assit sur un banc au bord de l'eau.  
_ " C'est un endroit romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? "  
Will ne répondit pas, agacé par la réplique de Fran. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir le mystérieux homme. Il était grand, mince, châtain clair mais ils ne le voyaient que de dos. L'homme tendit quelque chose à Sydney.  
_ " Il lui offre un cadeau ! "  
_ " Bon, il faut-il aller maintenant si on ne veut pas se faire prendre ! "  
Les deux amis quittèrent le parc.  
  
(Maison de Sydney)  
  
_ " Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? "  
_ " La vérité, qu'on la suivit et qu'on a découvert qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un en cachette et qu'on aimerait savoir qui est cet homme mystérieux. "  
La porte s'ouvrit et Sydney apparut. Elle était rayonnante ce qui agaça vivement Will.  
_ " Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? "  
_ " Nous avons révisé certains budgets à la baisse car il y a une petite baisse. "  
_ " Ah ouais... "  
Will et Fran se regardèrent, elle ne voulait vraiment pas leur présenter cet homme.  
_ " Et si on te disait que l'on t'a suivit. "  
Sydney resta perplexe un moment.  
_ " Vous m'avez suivit ? "  
_ " Mais oui nous avons compris que tu nous cachais quelque chose, nous étions inquiets ! "  
_ " Et alors qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? "  
_ " un homme... "  
_ " Quel homme ? "  
Will s'énerva.  
_ " Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Tu sais très bien de qui on parle, celui que tu as rencontré au parc. "  
Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que c'était son intermédiaire à la CIA car elle était un agent double et qu'elle avait infiltré le SD6. Non, ils ne devaient rien savoir.  
_ " C'est un ami "  
_ " Pourquoi nous cacherais-tu ton nouvel ami ? "  
_ " Je... "  
_ " Tu sors avec lui c'est ca "  
_ " Je comprends que tu es du mal à nous présenter ton nouveau copain mais ne t'inquiètes, c'est bon tu as fait le deuil nécessaire, on trouve ca normal, on ne t'en veut pas. "  
_ " Mais non,... "  
_ " Ecoute c'est vrai que je n'ai pas apprécier que tu le caches mais si tu l'avoue maintenant je ne t'en voulais pas. "  
_ " Ecoutez... "  
_ " S'il te plaît... "  
Sydney réfléchit un instant.  
_ " D'accord c'est vrai, je sors avec lui. " 


	3. monsieur Garber

Chapitre 3  
  
LOS ANGELES (maison de Sydney)  
  
Fran et Will gardèrent le silence, elle avait enfin avoué qu'elle voyait quelqu'un en cachette. Will se sentit stupide d'avoir pu espérer alors qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un.  
  
_ « On peut savoir son nom ? »  
  
Fallait-il leur mentir une fois de plus. Mais s'ils découvraient la vérité, il lui en voudrait encore plus.  
  
_ « Michaël . Michaël Garber. »  
  
_ « Et quand nous présentes tu ce Michaël ? »  
  
_ « Je ne suis pas sûr. »  
  
_ « S'il te plaît, on est des amis et puis on va pas le manger ! »  
  
_ « Vous promettez de ne plus jamais me suivre ? »  
  
_ « Promis ! »  
  
_ « Promis ! »  
  
_ « Peut-être alors si vous êtes gentils ! »  
  
(crédit dauphin )  
  
Sloane entra dans la salle de réunion.  
  
_ « Le KGB a acquit de nouvelles informations sur les nouvelles bombes, et nous voulons avoir les mêmes informations. Sur ce coup, nous n'avons besoin que d'un seul agent mobile, pour pirater l'ordinateur central, l'accompagnera Marshal il se trouvera dans un camion situé à distance. Dixon cette mission est pour toi. Sydney vous avez une semaine de repos profitez en bien ! »  
  
_ « Pourquoi ces vacances ? »  
  
_ « Nous avons remarqués lors de votre dernière mission des faiblesses dues à une fatigue, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. »  
  
_ « Merci. »  
  
(maison de Sydney)  
  
_ « Salut ! »  
  
_ « Déjà de retour, ne me dit pas que tu as déjà rompu ! »  
  
_ « Je n'étais pas avec lui ! »  
  
_ « Ah ! »  
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Fran se précipita pour décrocher.  
  
_ « Pizza Joey ? »  
  
_ « Monsieur Garber ? »  
  
_ «. »  
  
_ « Sydney nous a dit qu'elle sortait avec vous. »  
  
Sydney s'empara du téléphone  
  
_ « Désolé monsieur faux numéro. » Et elle raccrocha. _ « Mais ca va pas ? »  
  
_ « Désolé, je me suis dit que ces pizzas Joey étaient étranges et que c'était peut-être un code entre vous. »  
  
_ « Et puis quoi encore ! »  
  
Sydney se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre son manteau.  
  
_ « Je crois que je vais allez faire un petit tour, toute seule pour que tu ais le temps de réfléchir un peu. »  
  
(la planque)  
  
_ « Salut. »  
  
_ « Salut. »  
  
_ « Je peux te poser une question ? »  
  
_ « Oui bien sur. »  
  
_ « Tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? »  
  
_ « C'est privé ! .(Pourquoi cette question) non ! »  
  
_ « Et ce Garber ? »  
  
_ « Oh c'est rien. »  
  
_ « Alors tu sors avec lui ? »  
  
_ « Mais non. Enfin. »  
  
_ « Alors c'est oui ? Je le connais ? »  
  
_ « Je. C'est compliqué. »  
  
_ « Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »  
  
_ « Non c'est pas ca, c'est que. »  
  
_ « Quoi ? »  
  
_ « Et bien c'est toi monsieur Garber. » 


	4. quatrième

Chapitre 4  
  
LOS ANGELES (la planque)  
  
Sydney venait de tout expliquer à Michaël.  
  
_ « Tu voudrais donc que je fasse croire à tes amis que je suis ton copain Michaël Garber. »  
  
_ « En gros, . oui. »  
  
Un silence se fit, Michaël réfléchissait à la proposition.  
  
_ « D'accord. »  
  
_ « C'est vrai, merci, je ne savais vraiment plus comment me sortir de cette situation. »  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et il se sentit vraiment gêné.  
  
_ « Au fait pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »  
  
_ « Nous pensons que Sloane peut avoir des doutes s'il t'a écarté de cette mission. Il serait donc prudent lors de ta prochaine mission de lui montrer que tu fais tout pour le SD6. »  
  
_ « D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux. Merci encore. »  
  
_ « De rien. »  
  
(maison de Sydney)  
  
Sydney venait à peine de se lever quand Francine arriva dans sa chambre.  
  
_ « Quand est-ce que tu me le présente ? »  
  
_ « Mais tu es obsédé par lui ! »  
  
_ « Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble ! »  
  
_ « Je t'amènerais une photo »  
  
_ « Sydney je t'en pris, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »  
  
_ « Oui, je sais mais. »  
  
_ « Quoi ? »  
  
_ « Il est très pris par son travail. »  
  
_ « Pas étonnant que vous vous entendiez bien, vous parlez boulot entre vous ? »  
  
_ « Très drôle ! »  
  
_ « Il fait quoi comme travail ? »  
  
_ « C'est un homme d'affaire. »  
  
_ « Vous vous êtes rencontrés au travail »  
  
_ « Euh. Oui. C'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ! »  
  
_ « J'essaie de m'imaginer à quoi il ressemble. Il est comment physiquement ? »  
  
_ «Bien, je veux dire il est .Je . Il va venir bientôt et tu verras par toi- même ! »  
  
_ « Quand ? »  
  
_ « Quand il pourra ! »  
  
Sydney partis de la chambre pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement.  
  
_ « Allô, Michaël ! »  
  
_ « Sydney ? »  
  
_ « C'est moi, est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? »  
  
_ « Oui, je, pourquoi ? »  
  
_ « Tu pourrais venir dîner ? »  
  
_ « .Avec tes amis ? »  
  
_ « Oui. »  
  
_ « C'est d'accord. »  
  
_ « Oh merci, j'en peux plus de leurs questions ! »  
  
_ « Sydney ? »  
  
_ « Oui ? »  
  
_ « Je m'habille comment ? »  
  
_ « En homme d'affaire. »  
  
_ « Quoi ? »  
  
_ « Ben oui, ils m'ont demandés ce que tu faisais dans la vie, je n'allais pas répondre que tu travaillais à la CIA. »  
  
_ « D'accord. »  
  
_ « A ce soir alors ! »  
  
_ « A ce soir. »  
  
Quand Sydney raccrocha, Fran la questionna.  
  
_ « C'était lui ? »  
  
_ « Oui. »  
  
_ « Il vient quand ? »  
  
_ « Ce soir. » 


	5. Le diner

chapitre 5  
  
LOS ANGELES (maison de Sydney)  
  
Will avait été invité et tout les trois, ils avaient préparé le repas. Plus l'heure approchait, plus Sydney angoissait de peur que ces amis découvrent la supercherie. Mais en même temps, elle était assez excité comme si c'était un premier rendez-vous galant avec Michaël. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça ! Elle s'était soudainement mis à rougir et Will qui la regardait se demandait à quoi elle pensait. Sydney regarda sa montre, « il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver , et s'il avait décidé de ne pas venir ».Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait.  
  
Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Il était en avance. Fran se précipita pour ouvrir.  
  
« Sydney, c'est ton père. »  
  
Son père se tenait dans l'entrée, Sydney le fit entrer dans son bureau pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Que venait-il faire ici ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
  
« Sydney »  
  
« Papa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Je venais te dire que c'est moi qui avais demandé à Sloane de te donner quelques jours de congé. »  
  
« Ah, merci. »  
  
« Bien »  
  
« A bientôt alors »  
  
« Tu attends quelqu'un ce soir ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ca ? »  
  
« Tu es bien habillé »  
  
« Merci.je.oui. »  
  
« Je te laisse alors. »  
  
« D'accord »  
  
Lorsque son père ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Mickaël se trouvait à l'entrée, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et en partant dit à Sydney qu'il repasserait demain.  
  
« Bonsoir. »  
  
Mickaël avait sortis son plus beau costume et il portait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs exotiques à la main. Sydney sembla troublé par son apparition. Elle se demandait en même temps ce que son père avait pu croire en voyant Mickaël comme ça.  
  
« Salut, entres, tu es très attendu ce soir. »  
  
Quand Mickaël entra dans le salon, Fran se présenta.  
  
« Moi c'est Fran, je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, Sydney nous a tellement parlé de toi. »  
  
Sydney la regarda, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? fran se rapprocha d'elle pour lui dire qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas aimer apprendre qu'elle venait de leur en parler. Will arriva pour se présenter après avoir observé ce mystérieux homme de loin. « Will »dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
« Enchanté, moi c'est Mickaël. »  
  
Une fois les présentations faites, ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Au début, il y avait un silence gêné, mais Sydney réussit à détendre l'atmosphère. Mickaël sentait que Will n'était pas ravi de le rencontrer, par contre Fran n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions.  
  
« Sydney ne nous a pas dis depuis combien de temps vous étiez ensemble »  
  
Mickaël semblait gêné par ses questions.  
  
« Un mois. »  
  
Sydney assistait à cet interrogatoire et trouvait qu'il s'en sortait très bien, s'était-il mis dans la peau du personnage ? Elle le regardait amusé quand il se tourna vers elle, elle lui sourit. Will était jaloux de cette complicité qu'ils avaient tout les deux et Fran ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver mignons ensemble.  
  
« Et si on faisait des photos ? » S'écria Fran  
  
Elle sortit alors son Polaroïd et le pointa en direction de Sydney et Mickaël.  
  
« Allez rapprochez-vous ! »  
  
Mickaël posa son bras autour du cou de Sydney. Un flash les éblouit aussitôt.  
  
« Allez vous pouvez faire mieux que ça !»  
  
Ils se regardèrent alors, fallait-il jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout ?  
  
« Allez, embrassez-vous quoi ! »  
  
« Fran, laisse-les c'est gênant »  
  
« S'ils vous plait , je voudrais des souvenirs ! »  
  
Sydney se tourna vers Mickaël et elle compris dans son regard que lui aussi était d'accord, lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce baiser n'avait rien de fictif et aucun des deux ne voulait brisé cet instant. Un flash les détourna de leur rêverie.  
  
« Parfais ! »  
  
Fran tenait dans sa main deux photos. 


	6. Secrets

Chapitre 6  
  
Mickaël se tenait dans l'entrée.  
  
« Merci pour cette soirée. »  
  
« De rien »  
  
Ils ne savait pas quoi dire. Le fait de jouer la comédie les avaient tout les deux troublés et ils ne savaient pas trop où en était leur relation. Mickaël décida de partir pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
  
Bureau de la CIA  
  
Le lendemain Mickaël était dans son bureau quand Jack Bristow entra.  
  
« Il faut qu'on parle »  
  
« Heu. Oui. »  
  
« Je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir, elle a assez souffert comme ça ! »  
  
« Mais je. »  
  
« Ecoute, je pense que tu es un type bien, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout les deux que ce flirt s'arrête ici. »  
  
Eric Weiss entra alors dans le bureau.  
  
« Je dérange ? »  
  
« Non, c'est bon, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire »  
  
« Bien »  
  
« Surtout ne parle pas de cette entrevue à Sydney, elle m'en voudrait de te faire des recommandations. » Jack sortit du bureau. Eric était perplexe.  
  
« Que faisais le père de Sydney ici ? »  
  
« Rien.rien. »  
  
Eric ne semblait pas satisfait de cette réponse mais il changea de sujet pour ne pas l'énerver.  
  
« Tu es libre samedi ? »  
  
« Je pense, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis tout les deux. »  
  
« D'accord, pourquoi pas. »  
  
Mickaël lui répondait distrait, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de repenser à hier. Son ami le remarqua.  
  
« Bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce que venait faire Jack Bristow ici ? »  
  
« Quoi ?Non.rien. »  
  
« Pourtant il ta parler de Sydney et ca à l'air de te troubler, il ta dit de ne pas tourner autour de sa fille, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Quoi ! Mais non. »  
  
Soudain, Sydney entra dans le bureau. Elle ne remarqua même pas Eric qui se trouvait maintenant derrière elle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que mon père ta raconter ? »  
  
Surpris Mickaël était comme figé et n'arrivais pas à parler.  
  
« Quoi, mais il ne m'a rien dit du tout »  
  
Eric perplexe fit remarquer sa présence.  
  
« Toi aussi tu aimerais bien savoir ce que ton père lui a dis .»  
  
Sydney se retourna, elle vit alors Eric et se sentit alors gêné d'avoir interrompu leur conversation.  
  
« Oui, ton père est passer et depuis il est très distrait ! »  
  
Mickaël était gêné, il ne devais parler de cette conversation à Sydney.  
  
« Alors. »  
  
« C'était a propos d'une mission, désolé mais je ne peux en parler à personne. »  
  
Eric et Sydney se regardèrent.  
  
« Mon père est venu me voir mais je n'étais pas là, il m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il viendrais te parler à propos d'hier soir. »  
  
« Hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »  
  
Mickaël et Sydney répondirent en c?ur qu'il ne s'était rien passé puis se regardèrent en repensant aux photos et sentirent leurs joues chauffer . Eric compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce fameux soir.  
  
« Mickaël, je te connais et je sais que toi aussi Sydney tu éprouves la même chose que lui alors que s'est il passé hier soir, vous êtes ensemble, enfin ? »  
  
« . »  
  
Syd et Mickaël se regardèrent alors, ils se demandait s'ils éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments, ils avaient envie de dire qu'il étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient.  
  
_ « Non »  
  
Et pourtant ils avaient tout les deux niés leurs sentiments, effacé ce baiser de leur mémoire. Mickaël pour ne pas avoir à ce justifier dit qu'il allait faire un petit tour. 


	7. Le cadre

Chapitre 7  
  
Los Angeles (maison de Sydney)  
  
Sydney n'avait pas oublié ce que son ami Eric venait de dire. Il tenait donc vraiment à elle. Se laissait elle aussi prendre au jeux, ou bien ressentait elle vraiment quelque chose, c'est vrai qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui mais. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son Fran.  
  
« Salut ma cocotte, Mickaël est là ? »  
  
« Non, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Regardes plutôt ce que j'ai acheté »  
  
Elle sortit de son sac un petit cadre rouge en forme de c?ur.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! »  
  
A l'intérieur, Fran y avait placé la photo du baiser. Son amie lui tendit le cadre.  
  
« Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu es rouge comme une tomate »  
  
En effet Sydney était embarrassé par cette photo qu'elle n'osait même pas regarder.  
  
«Tu rougis comme une petite fille qui viens d'avoir son premier baiser ! »  
  
Plus Sydney repensait à ce baiser, plus elle rougissait, c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
  
(bureau de Mickaël)  
  
Eric n'en pouvait plus des mensonges de son ami, il fallait qu'il règle ça une fois pour toute. Il entra alors dans son bureau.  
  
« rebonjour »  
  
« salut »  
  
Mickaël semblait gêné et Eric remarqua qu'il venait de cacher quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau.  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? »  
  
(maison de Sydney)  
  
Fran semblait contente de son effet.  
  
« Devines, qui j'ai rencontré en ville ? »  
  
« Je sais pas mais je sens que tu meures d'envie de me dire ! »  
  
« Mickaël »  
  
Sydney détourna la tête.  
  
(bureau de Mickaël)  
  
« Non, c'est rien »  
  
Eric se mis en colère, il se dirigea vers son ami.  
  
« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu me caches, on se disait tout avant ! »  
  
Mickaël surpris n'avait pas remarqué que son ami avait déjà ouvert le tiroir.  
  
(maison de Sydney)  
  
« Ah oui et vous avez parlé de quoi ? »  
  
« Je lui ai donné le cadeau que je comptais lui offrir lors de sa prochaine visite mais bon. »  
  
« Un cadeau ? »  
  
(bureau de Mickaël)  
  
Eric avait retiré du tiroir un petit cadre rouge en forme de c?ur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »  
  
Mickaël devint écarlate.  
  
« donne moi ça ! »  
  
(maison de Sydney )  
  
« Quel genre de cadeau »  
  
« la même chose que tu as dans la main en fait »  
  
« oh non ! » 


	8. Le bon moment?

Chapitre 8  
  
Sydney se demandait si Mickaël avait gardé la photo ou s'il l'avait jeté dans la poubelle la plus proche. Pendant ce temps là, Eric demandait des explications à son ami. « Pourquoi voulais-tu cacher ta liaison avec Sydney ? » « Le problème c'est qu'on n'est pas ensemble .» Mickaël expliqua alors comment tout avait commencé. Eric lui conseilla d'aller s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes avec Sydney, ce que Mickaël décida de faire.  
  
(maison de Sydney) Mickaël se tenait devant l'entrée de la maison de Sydney mais il n'osait pas sonner. Qu'allait-il lui dire, allaient-ils revenir au point de départ ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il était mais il était bien trop timide pour le faire. Dans ces relations amoureuses ce n'était jamais lui qui avait fait le premier pas et même s'il n'en était pas amoureux, il n'osait refuser de peur de faire de la peine. Cette fois ci il était vraiment amoureux et n'avait pas envie de la perde. Une voix le détourna de ses pensées. « Oh. Will, salut ! » « Salut, .qu'est-ce que tu fais immobile devant sa porte, tu ne veux pas sonner ? » « si, si » Mickaël appuya sur la sonnette tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être venu ici. Fran ouvrit alors la porte. « Salut les mecs ! » « Salut » Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. « Si tu veux voir Sydney, suis-moi » Ils laissèrent Will qui ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour grignoter un peu. Fran emmena Will jusqu'à la chambre de Sydney. « Viens assis toi là, elle ne devrait plus tarder. » Mickaël s'assit donc sur le siège que Fran lui avait désigné. Quand Fran partit, il regarda autour de lui. C'était donc sa chambre. Il remarqua alors un objet rouge posé furtivement sur le lit. C'était bien le même cadre que Fran lui avait offert. S'était-elle sentie aussi gênée que lui ? Sydney entra alors dans la chambre. Elle sortait de la douche, elle ne portait qu'une petite serviette autour d'elle, ses cheveux étaient relevés et des gouttes glissaient le long de ses épaules. Elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un la regardait et faillit se casser la figure quand elle vit que Mickaël était là mais il se leva et la rattrapa. Ils étaient maintenant comme enlacé, ils sentaient leurs deux respirations s'accélérer, Mickaël desserra doucement son étreinte et leurs deux visages se croisèrent. Il se dit que c'était le bon moment et avança lentement son visage près de celui de Sydney qui ne bougeait plus. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, la porte s'ouvra brusquement. « Sydney !» Son père venait d'entrer, ils s'écartèrent d'un mouvement vif, tout les avaient les joues en feu. Jack Bristow compris que Mickaël n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter ses conseils. « Tu veux me parler papa ?Il faut d'abord que je me change.» « Non ne te dérange pas, je voudrais parler avec Mickaël. » « Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? » « C'est une mission secrète je ne peux pas t'en parler » « . » Sydney parut soucieuse mais décida de le laisser. Mickaël sourit en repensant qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose à Sydney et Eric. Il suivit donc Jack en laissant Sydney se changer. Il s'installèrent tout les deux dans le bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté. « Je crois que tu n'es pas décidé à laisser ma fille tranquille » « Monsieur, je. » « Tu sais, tu me rappelle son premier copain lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, je trouvais qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune et j'avais demandé à ce jeune garçon d'éviter Sydney. Ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à notre déménagement lors de ses quatorze ans. Il lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à la fin et ils avaient pleurés. Ils avaient décidés de ne pas s'écrire car ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. » Mickaël écoutait ce père raconté la première histoire d'amour de Sydney et vit qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à son enfant. « Monsieur, si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de déménager. » « Mickaël je veux simplement savoir une chose, répond moi le plus sincèrement possible. » « Oui, bien sûr » « Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour ma fille ? » « Je l'aime. » Il avait dit cela sans la moindre hésitation. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un avait écouté cette conversation : Sydney. 


	9. Loisir ou travail?

Chapitre 9  
  
Sydney n'arrivait pas à être certaine que Mickaël éprouvait quelque chose pour elle et s'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie ? Pourquoi aurait- il mentit à Eric et à son père ? Elle ne pouvait oublier ce moment où ils s'étaient presque embrasser, elle en avait tellement envie, sa respiration s'était accéléré et elle avait senti le c?ur de Mickaël battre si fort, tout cela était bien réel, il l'aimait vraiment. Elle était revenu dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une espionne (bien qu'elle en était réellement une). Assise sur le lit, elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer, le baiser stoppé et les paroles de Mickaël. Sa main heurta quelque chose sur son lit. A ce moment là, Mickaël entra, il n'osait rien dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire quand il vit que Sydney tenait le cadre en forme de c?ur dans sa main. Elle le cacha immédiatement dans son tiroir. La gêne s'intensifia encore plus entre eux. Il décida de s'asseoir sur la chaise et elle se redressa. Le silence était pesant pour tout les deux. Sydney se décida à parler. « Alors, tu travailles avec mon père sur une mission ? » « Oui » « Ecoutes, je sais. » « Attend, Sydney tu es libre demain soir ? » « Heu.oui » « Je viendrais te prendre à 19h00. » « D'accord » Mickaël se leva et en saluant Sydney de la main, il partit. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu rester calme quand il lui avait donné un rendez-vous, rien qu'à cette idée il sentit son c?ur battre plus fort. Maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête et il voulait avouer ses sentiments à Sydney pour être fixé. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sydney resta immobile quelques instants, elle réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui faisais pas plaisir car elle attendait cela depuis longtemps, mais, cela était si soudain. D'un autre côté demain soir lui paru étrangement lointain. Tout en pensant à ce dîner, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Le jour j était venu sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent compte. Mickaël était toujours désorienté comme s'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ce qu'il faisait, il avait peur d'aller la chercher et en même temps il n'attendait que ça. Sydney avait s'était réveillé en ne savant pas si elle venait de rêver ou pas. Il avait un comportement si étrange. Un coup de fil la fit sursauter. « Allô Syd ? » « Mickaël ? » « Oui, je te réveilles ? » « Non, je. Non. » « Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? » « Ca va merci. » « J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. » Sydney fut agréablement surprise par cette déclaration. « Merci, c'est gentil. » «Bon, à ce soir ?. C'est toujours d'accord ? » Elle n'avait pas rêvé. « Heu.Oui bien sûr. A ce soir. » « Ce soir. » Ils raccrochèrent, tous deux rêveurs. Il voulait se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait sans se faire passer pour les pizzas joey. Plus les minutes passaient plus ils étaient stressés. Chacun cherchait dans sa garde robe ce qui ferait le plus d'effet. Ils voulaient être parfaits. Sydney passa chez le coiffeur. Mickaël loua un beau costume et mit un peu de gel dans les cheveux. Fran conseilla Sydney sur sa robe et elle opta pour une longue robe fendue. Ils étaient fin près pour le dîner. Sydney attendait la sonnerie avec impatience. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, mais pas celle qu'elle aurait voulue. Elle décrocha l'appareil, « Allô ! » « Sydney, dépêches-toi, c'est urgent ! » « Qu'est-ce qui. » « Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel. » « Mickaël, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » « Trop long à expliquer mais on a besoin de toi absolument ! » « Mais. » « Sydney on pourra toujours aller dîner un autre jour mais pas maintenant. » Il raccrocha. Il aurait aimé dîner lui aussi mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre, ils avaient l'occasion de détruire le SD6 si Sydney arrivait à temps. 


	10. Quai 3

Chapitre 10  
  
Sydney attrapa les clés de sa voiture juste après avoir raccrocher. Que pouvait-il se passer de si urgent ? Pourquoi sentait-elle cette pression sur elle, une pression étouffante comme si la vie de centaines de personnes dépendait d'elle. Tout ce poids sur ces épaules. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, il fallait qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible. Un feux rouge. Non, elle ne pouvait griller un feux rouge. Elle s'arrêta donc mais regretta son geste presque aussitôt. Elle perdait du temps. Quand le feux passa au vert, elle accéléra à fond, elle n'était plus très loin. . A peine arriver, elle aperçut Mickaël.  
  
« Sydney, viens. »  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instant et remarqua que Sydney était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle aussi avait remarqué qu'il était sur 31, mais ils étaient ici pour une mission très importante. Mickaël se reprit.  
  
« Sydney, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Sloane nous a contacté il y a deux jours pour nous informer qu'il voulait arrêter de travailler pour le SD6, il viens de retrouver sa femme et il disait vouloir disparaître . Nous avons étudiez cette proposition, nous ne lui faisions pas confiance. »  
  
« Viens en au but. »  
  
« Nous avons décidé d'accepter mais sous certaines conditions. »  
  
« Lesquelles ? »  
  
« Premièrement lui avons demandé d'accepter de se soumettre à un test poussé de vérité. Ensuite, nous voudrions garder toutes les informations ainsi que le lien avec l'alliance. »  
  
« Il a accepté. »  
  
« Oui, ces conditions ont aussi permis de voir ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour qu'on l'aide. Il a juste demandé à ce que l'on garde certains employés. Mais il nous a aussi parlé de toi.»  
  
« Moi ? »  
  
« Il tient beaucoup à toi Sydney et il ne veut pas que tu lui en veuille. Il faut que tu lui pardonnes avant qu'il ne parte sinon il détruit tout le SD6 et ses secrets. »  
  
« Mais, pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas téléphoné ? »  
  
« Il voulait que tu sois mise au courant par la vrai CIA. »  
  
« Et pourquoi la CIA m'ont-il pas appelé plus tôt ? »  
  
« Car un espion du KGB voulait faire échouer ce contrat . »  
  
« Quand doit-il partir ? »  
  
« Dans environ deux minutes dans un bateau de croisière, quai 3 »  
  
Sydney sauta dans sa voiture, et démarra à toute vitesse. Ce quai n'était pas loin mais en deux minutes. Son c?ur battait si fort, elle savait que s'il détruisait le SD6, il tuerait aussi beaucoup de personnes innocentes comme Dixon. Alors qu'elle doublait à toute allure elle remarqua une voiture de police garée sur le bas côté. Ils l'avaient remarquée. Sydney continua pourtant et grilla même plusieurs feux rouges. Une minute. Au loin, elle aperçut un gros bateau. Son pied appuya encore plus sur l'accélérateur. Dans sa tête tout fusait, il fallait qu'elle y arrive, pour Dixon, et pour sa famille, pour Marshall. Derrière elle au moins deux voitures de police la poursuivait. Les sirènes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Plus que quelques mètres. Elle freina brusquement, ouvrit sa portière et couru jusqu'au quai. Là un vieil homme attendait son pardon.  
  
« Sydney »  
  
« C'est moi. »  
  
Elle sentit alors des bras musclés lui passé les menottes. Elle ne se défendit pas, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire.  
  
« Je te pardonne »  
  
Il jeta alors une quelque chose dans l'eau et s'éloigna. Elle se laissa embarquer par les policiers, elle était ailleurs. C'était fini, elle était libre. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. A présent elle était seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il l'avait enfermé. Peu importe, elle était libre tout de même. Fatigué par la course, elle s'endormit sur la planche de bois qui lui servait de lit.  
  
« Sydney ? »  
  
Une voix douce l'appelait, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla.  
  
« Un ange, vous êtes un ange ? »  
  
« mais non Sydney, c'est moi Mickaël ! »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors vous en pensez quoi ? 


End file.
